Thirteen Seeds
by TheSealer
Summary: Alternate end to Dream Drop Distance. Axel/Lea arrives just in time to save Sora from becoming a new Xehanort. But someone else causes Sora to fall again in Xehanort's grasp. Inspiration for writting and up for adoption. Do this in my memory. Adopted by Ukulele Pichu


**THIRTEEN SEEDS**

**Lea/Axel arrives just in time to save Sora. But someone else causes Sora to fall again in Xehanort's grasp. Reveals two others of Xehanort's unknown vessels. Those two characters are a bit OOC because they're Xehanort clones now, okay?**

**If you're read my profile, you now I'm dying. So this is up for adoption. I give permission to anyone who wishes to continue this. Just so long there's no yaoi or yuri.**

Master Xehanort stood up on his throne, his back leaned forward, summoned his Keyblade.

"But first, the thirteen darknesses shall be united." – he looked over his other 11 selves. – "All the seats have been filled. And now, the last vessel shall bear my heart, like the rest!"

Xehanort used his control over the room to make Sora's throne rise tall to the Master's level.

"No!"

"Sora!" – Mickey and Riku urged to save their friend. Mickey jumped off the thrones and almost reached Sora…hadn't Xemnas not appeared to ruin his effort. The Nobody had the mouse small torso stuck against a towering throne with a single hand.

Riku didn't do any better for Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness, tripped him and held his head against the round platform in a tight grip. Both Keyblade yielders struggled against their captors to no avail.

Sora's throne was now standing at the same height as Xehanort's. The man chuckled quietly as he waved a hand over his Keyblade and swing it down towards Sora. An orb of light, Xehanort's heart, shot towards the unconscious boy.

Riku and Mickey watched in horror. Xehanort and his counterparts in triumph. But as the heart was in its midway, a black shadow passed through Sora and in the next nanosecond, the boy was gone. Xehanort's heart remained motionless in the center of the room.

"What!"

"He made it!" - Mickey said, relieved. His captor, however, was less pleased by the new event.

"You!" - Xemnas said it as a curse, glaring at Sora's savior.

"Axel!" – Xigbar shouted upon recognizing his former colleague. 'Axel' was holding onto a wall by its chakram. Flames were still visible in his black coat, though they were dying out.

"Axel?" – the redhead gave a sideways glance at the half-Xehanort. – "Please. The name's Lea. Got it memorized?"

"You're not supposed to be here!" – Xigbar shouted, aggravated.

"Promises to keep." - Lea replied, amused. – "I'll always be there to get my friends back. What, bad timing? You had your perfect little script, but you kinda forgot to add the sequel."

He unstuck the chakram from the wall and jumped back into Sora's throne. He faced Master Xehanort, pointing his weapon at him.

"Now let's find out what happens."

Xigbar knocked at the armrest of his throne with his fist and glared up to Xehanort.

"What now, you old coot?" – Xigbar demanded – "Our time is running up!"

Xehanort didn't respond verbally. He glanced at one of his Seekers, the one sitting on the throne next to Sora's. This one immediately leaped up towards Lea, summoning out a large, blue weapon. Lea caught the claymore with his chakram, just in time. The impact forced the attacker's hood and letting long, light blue hair fall free.

"Isa!" – Lea sighed in surprised, but the scarred man only reply was to push harder with his claymore. The two stood in a stalemate for a moment before Lea broke combat and leaped away down.

Mickey and Riku took their captors momentary distraction to escape their grips. The mouse called out his Keyblade and swung it at Xemnas. The Nobody disappeared and re-appeared back on his throne. Ansem did the same when Riku used his Keyblade on a backhand move against him.

Lea joined with them, facing the enemies above. Xehanort glanced at the two Seekers of Darkness sitting in the thrones behind the comrades. These two, too small to be grownups like the others, leaped from their thrones. Riku, who gave a short glance through the corner of his eye to see if Sora was fine, noticed the two in-coming.

"Axel, Mickey! Watch out!"

Lea didn't even have time to retort what his real name was. He and Mickey had barely enough time to block the attack when their turned around.

"Sneak attacks, hu?" – the redhead replied. Then he noticed his and Mickey's hooded assaulters had something else in common: both were wielding Keyblades!

Mickey's enemy was slightly taller and more muscular. His Keyblade was dark blue and similar to Master Xehanort's. And his movements were agile and aggressive. The other was thinner and its features seemed somewhat feminine. Her Keyblade was the Kingdom Key and her fighting style resembled Sora's.

Riku wasn't free from a fight for long for Young Xehanort flashstepped right behind him for round 2. Xehanort, the leader, remained sitting on his throne watching the fight playing out. He gave a look at the orb of light that was his heart still floating high in the air, immobile.

"I know your fighting style!" – Mickey shouted, blocking another of his opponent's blows. Mickey made an acrobatic hop over his enemy and pushed his hood back. – "I knew it was you! Vanitas."

Mickey still remembered his enemy who had come from his old friend Ventus. Here was the guy that black spiky hair, the yellow ruthless eyes. But, unlike 10 years ago, Vanitas taunting and arrogant expression was replaced by a serious one.

Lea was now trying to fend off his enemy with a single arm. He had to carry Sora with the other. Fortunately, his enemy wasn't the same level as Vanitas.

He hurled one of his chakrams on fire, but the Seeker blocked the attack with the Keyblade. What she didn't see was that the chakram came the way back to its master and she barely avoided it as it cut the side of her hood. Her face was exposed.

Lea gasped as his memories came back of the black-haired girl now standing before him.

"Xion!"

Xion response was to unleash a wave of darkness. Her body began to float and glow in dark light. Lea covered his eyes and when he felt the dark light had faded, Xion: First Form was flying before him, wings flapping.

Xion stroke with her red-orange sword and knocked the surprised Lea away. She grabbed the unconscious Sora and threw him high in the hair to be caught by Ansem's Guardian.

"No!" – Riku tried to leap after his friend but Young Xehanort stopped him.

Ansem's Guardian placed the body back on his throne. Lea, Mickey and Riku were all been tackled by their opponents and Sora was defenseless.

"Time for the final union and for the last seed to be planted!" – Master Xehanort announced. He pointed with his Keyblade at Sora and his heart went at high speed for its target.

"Sora!" – Riku, Mickey and Lea cried out. A flash of light filled the room for a split of a second. When it was over, Sora's unconscious body was covered in a thin dark aura. The darkness around him morphed his clothes into a black coat of the Organization.

Everyone watched, the Seekers of Darkness with great expectationand the three rescuers with horror, as Sora slowly opened his eyes. His…yellow eyes!

"The union of darkness has been achieved!" – Master Xehanort spoke out with his arms raised up. One by one, the Seekers of Darkness left the place through the Corridors of Darkness. – "And with it, all 13 Seekers of Darkness will remain in this era until such time as the χ-blade is forged."

Xehanort continued though only two of the three were actually listening to his words. Riku could do nothing but to stare as the last Seeker of Darkness before Xehanort vanished. Sora's now haughty and emotionless expression gazed at them through Xehanort's yellow eyes.

"But worry not for it won't take long for that to happen. Let us finish this at the fated place, once your lights and my darknesses have joined together!" – Master Xehanort finished and vanished too, at last.

* * *

**From the moment I finished watching Dream Drop Distance, I'd bet good money that Vanitas was meant to be one of Xehanort's vessels. He had a cameo on the game with Young Xehanort. And the guy was joining together a whole team of Xehanorts. I mean, looked pretty obvious.**

**Now about Xion…I guess things had to be improvised. By the time Xion was introduced into the Organization, Xemnas must have already learnt not all members were suitable to be Xehanort's clones. So Xemnas could have had Vexen create her with a backup regenerator to use as a vessel. Even after she returned to Sora, Young Xehanort could have travelled in time to get her. Also, because she's alive again (sort of), the memories of those who knew her are back.**

**PS: Sora's hair and skin didn't change color like when Terra was possessed, only the eyes changed. This is because Sora only got a piece of Xehanort's heart. In Birth by Sleep, Terra got the all thing which was why Xehanort's vanished after the transfer.**


End file.
